Twist of Fate
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: The fight in the Galaxy Cauldron ends in a completely different way than it was meant to. What happens when the forces of Good that we know...are no longer the same? A tale of friendship, romance, and self-discovery awaits...


SSD: Hello, Sailor Moon fanbase! I was going through some fics and remembered one that i was writing almost 10 years ago. Some of the older fans might remember the short prologue (and only bit) that I wrote to start it off. I still have my Fairy Tail fic to wrap up before the sequel, but I thought I'd give writing this a go. Especially since I've been having fun in an RP playing as the ancestors of the senshi XD.

Rei: Can you hurry it up? We need to get started already.

SSD: Yes, yes, I'm working on it. Without further ado, I give you this new gift of a rewritten story

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Prologue: Polarity Switch

 _Flash! Rumble...flash!_

A brillant flare of light lit up the surrounding sea of stars, the force of its power roaring as it crashed against a suffocating wave of darkness. The two enemies battled fiercely, one embittered and angered by the loss of her friends, the other striving to gain and snuff out the light that tortured him. The writhing mass of darkness shifted and coalesced into a human-like shape, pitch black feathered wings spreading out behind him. In his left hand, a jagged, spiked crystal levitated above his palm, an inky miasma seeping from the spires.

"Cosmos! Fight me! Fight me and face defeat!" He drew his hand up, hatred etched in every line of the otherwise handsome face. He brought his hand down, swiping a crescent arch of black energy at the young woman before him.

The pigtailed blonde held the shining silver rose-shaped crystal in front of her, desperately forming a shield of energy that cancelled out the attack.

"I'm not Cosmos! I am Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity!" Her blue eyes closed against the lash of another forceful attack. "My friends...Mamo-chan...because of you they're gone! Chaos!" She pushed back with a brilliant flare of her own power.

Chaos sneered, letting the energy wash over him. He casually brushed aside some fading sparkles on his black dress shirt. "This is all the power you can assail me with? What happened to being my equal? You are meant to match me!" He sent another wave of dark energy at Sailor Moon.

Moon cried out in pain, failing to get her barrier back up in time. The attack sent her crashing to the ground, white wings bending beneath her. Chaos drifted down, gazing at the broken senshi in contempt.

"To think, I ever thought you capable of beating me. All those shards and splinters of myself that I sent out to test you...and still you fail to match my power." He walked forward, polished black boots clicking on the Cauldron's floor. "We stand in the birthplace of stars, a home advantage for us both, and you are still so weak, Cosmos." He kicked the Silver Crystal out of Moon's loose hand and stepped on her now empty hand.

"AAAARG!" Moon screamed in pain, thrashing to try and get free.

Chaos let up, watching in disdain as the winged senshi scrambled back for her crystal. "Pathetic." He slowly approached her and bent down, grabbing her neck. He hauled ger up, easily.

Moon gasped and scrabbled her broken hand against Chaos' wrist.

Onyx eyes glared balefully up into terrified, resigned, blue. "So ends your light, Cosmos."

[Again...again he calls me another name.] Moon closed her eyes, grip tightening on the Silver Crystal. [Rei, Mina, Mako, Ami...Mamo-chan...everyone...I need you, I'm not strong enough on my own!] She gave a strangled breath as Chaos gripped her neck tighter.

"Good bye, Cosmos."

Desperation lit in Sailor Moon's eyes. [No, No! I can't die here! I'll bring them back!] "Moon..."

Chaos paused, tilting his head as he gave her an apathetic look. "Hm? What was that, Cosmos? A few last words?"

Fire lit up in blue eyes at the wrong name once more. "Eternal..." Her voice was little more than a wheeze, but she had to do this. For her friends! Before Chaos could stop her, Moon brought the Silver Crystal up, smashing it into the Chaos Crystal as she released her full strength. "Power!"

Chaos' eyes widened, shrapnels of silver splintering throughout his onyx irises. "No, you fool!"

Black seeped into blue and blonde and Silver/white into black. Around the two of them, energy of purest white and pitchest black swirled, merged and spiraled away from them.

Chaos screamed hoarsely as his Star Seed was forcefully shifted and mutated into a different shape before he was jettisoned from the Cauldron, pink mist circling around him. With him, ten glimmering seeds sprung from the Cauldron and followed him back, crossing the rivers of Lethe and Mnemsyne. The malevolent being barely twisted away from the River of Forgetfulness. The star seeds following him were not as lucky, shooting through a crescting surge. Through the expanse of space, they were hurtled, speeding onward to Earth.

Moon slowly sat up, clutching her head with a wince. Black eyes opened, equally imky tresses spilling around her armored form. She picked up the blackened crystal and placed it on her broach. She slowly stood and looked around. With a wave of her hand, nine shadows formed, emerging from the Cauldron and kneeled before.

"What is your wish, Mistress?" The nine voices asked in unison.

A cruel smile twisted across the once angelic face. "Sailor Glacier, Sailor War, prepare for an attack on Earth. Destroying the Knights protecting Cosmos will draw him here...and then the Galaxy is ours!"

Two of the Shadows rose and stepped forward, black sailor suits adorning them. "As you command, Lady Chaos."

War smirked, a vision of mockery to the once Sailor Mars. "We will eradicate the Silver Knights."

As Chaos grinned in wicked pleasure, in the farthest reaches of her mind, Usagi wept at the monster she had created in her desperation...and for what she had done to the friends she loved...

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

SSD: And done for now. Let me know what you think in a review. I won't be able to update this one very often due to Upon a Shooting Star being my priority. And work. Though with the holidays winding down, I should be able to find some spare time for writing. Another issue was my laptop was chugging really slow so i needed to fix that.

Lucy: SSD... *cracks whip*

SSD: *gulp* I think that's my cue to finish the next chapter of USS... *dodges whiplash* Bye!

Rei: Would you cut that out!?

Chaos: *maniacal laugh*

Usagi: *sweatdrop*


End file.
